1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic tape cassette apparatus having a drive mechanism which is used for playing magnetic tape cassettes, can be operated via actuating rods and has a loading mechanism which, by means of an operating rod, a lift lever and an operating lever, can draw in and lower the magnetic tape cassette into a playing position and raise and push it out into a removal position, a catch of the operating rod, which catch travels down a pivotal guide of the operating lever, pivoting the operating lever, with the cooperation of a pushing-out spring, into the removal position when the guide releases this pivoting movement, and the lift lever travelling by a tracking pin down a lift guide of the operating rod in order, during the displacement of the operating rod, to lower or raise the lift lever according to the lift guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic tape apparatus of the type referred to above is known from German Patent Specification 3,312,136. The drive mechanism can be operated with the aid of three actuating rods, of which one can exercise an eject function and two can exercise fast-winding functions. The actuating rods are operated by hand. A loading mechanism is provided which has a cassette tray which can be lowered into a playing position and raised into a removal position by means of a lift lever which is operated by means of a tracking pin by a lift guide on the operating rod. An operating lever is furthermore provided which has a pivotal guide down which a catch pin of the operating rod travels. If a magnetic tape cassette is pushed into the cassette tray, which is in the removal position, a cassette holder mounted on the operating lever engages in a winding recess of the magnetic tape cassette. The cassette holder takes the magnetic tape cassette along in the push-in direction when the operating lever pivots in the clockwise direction into a position which it occupies during the playing operation. During this pivoting, the catch pin of the operating rod is at the same time released by the pivotal guide of the operating lever, and an eject spring pushes the operating rod forwards. This forward movement causes the tracking pin of the lift lever to run obliquely downwards in the guide, whereupon the lift lever pivots downwards about its pivot shaft and by its forward end lowers the cassette tray into the playing position.
The moving out of the operating rod is achieved with the aid of an over-centre helper spring. During the pushing in of the operating rod for the purpose of raising the cassette tray, the tracking pin of the lift lever runs upwards relatively reluctantly in the lift guide. The reluctance becomes even greater the steeper the design of the lift guide.